Magic
"It's magic, never believe it's not so..."-Selena Gomez Magic is a supernatural force or energy that's best known for it's ability to defy the laws of nature. There's a lot of magical creatures that exists beyond the knowledge of humans- wizards, angels, dragons- and that they had created a parallel dimension that's completly independent from Earth. History of Magic The very source of magical energy and how humans came into contact with it is not explored in the series, but it seems that magical practise date back to the times of Ancient World (and might even preceed it). It's possible that primordial humans come in contact with a nexus of mystical energy and that exposition to this nexus powered them with vast powers. However this is just a theory. However, Wizards, humans gifted with the ability to use magic, eventualy mastered the powers of the supernatural and it's possible that Wizards helped the non-magical in their early scientific conquests. Also Wizards developed complex systems of magical studies, including potions, scrying and teleport and would soon grow in power. But, in early Middle Ages, the non-magical humans turned against the magical creatures because of the abuse that some Wizards (and possibly other creatures) of their powers. The persecution of magic became so great Wizards decided to create the Wizard World, a parallel independent magical dimension to serve as haven for those gifted with magic. Also it's seems plausible that during this time the Moral Compax was create to manipulate good and evil in humanity. Magical Abilities Magic is capable of doing a lot of things, the most used is matter manipulation. Wizards are capable of transform themselves into objects without loosing the conscience of what happens around them. Magic can also turn objects into others, turn 2D images into living tridimensional representations of said image, clone anything and slow down the rate of time. Powerful demonstrations of magic are the Wizard World, a surreal parallel magical dimension, the Stone of Dreams or even the spell Alex mistankenly cast that created a alternative reality. Also magic is capable of time relativism, that's it create a alternative reality where a hour there is just a minute in our. Limits of Magic However it seems to be a limit on how much magic living beings can have and how much powerful it is. Per exemple, Wizards' magic is useless against plastic and is not very fast, as it's not capable of destroying a asteroid. Also magical creatures, specialy humans, seems to not have much magic energy within their bodies, as they require to be powered by enchanted objects like the Wizard Power Plant (WPP). But this just seems to be a limitation of human biology, as the Mummy was capable of using magic in plastic, but Vampires seems to weaken and get old if they don't drink human blood. But Dragons apparentely doesn't have this limitation has they are used to power the WPP. This is true to Wizards, whose wands seems to be powered by the Wizard Power Plant and that if the WPP is shut down, they are left powerless. Also Angels seems to be powered in seem retoric, but rather by the Moral Compax and if good is in command Guardian Angels are powerful and Angels of Darkness are weak, and vice-versa with evil. Category:magic Category:Magical Creatures